


The Steal Trap of Your Thighs

by moushkas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moushkas/pseuds/moushkas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is not the type to go on an adventure or even to go home with a man. But then he meets Dean and he decides that one night of passion couldn't be that bad. But then Castiel gets pregnant and he's not sure what he's supposed to do now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Steal Trap of Your Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> For the Supernatural Mpreg Big Bang on livejournal:  
> http://spnmpregbb.livejournal.com/
> 
> Artist: minions4pie and the art masterpost is here: http://minions4pie.livejournal.com/2353.html
> 
> Notes: A huge thanks to the artist minions4pie who made the beautiful artwork despite dealing with me and my crazy schedule and my horrible communication skills. Thank you very much and I really appreciate all the work!
> 
> A quick thanks to after_dark0_0 who motivated me to get this done after no sleep and hours of homework and backlogged work from my job (ugh) and for the quick beta work. Thank you.
> 
> PS- To the grammar lovers, I had completely flaked on the title but its grown on me know so, oh well.

Supernatural Mpreg Big Bang  
Dean/Castiel  
The Steal Trap of Your Thighs 

Chapter One.

Dean worried at the rim of his glass, filled half way with beer that he was too distracted to taste. Reyna was sitting across from him, drowning her fries in ketchup. The restaurant was loud around them, customers talking loudly and the roar of the local games filtered into the quiet moments. Dean ignored all the noise, instead he concentrated on the hangover buzz in his head and his fiancee in front of him.

Reyna looked beautiful with her soft black curls pulled back in a low ponytail. Her ruffled tank fell low on her wide shoulders, showing off the tops of her ample breasts. She didn’t normally dress like this. She had when they first met but after Dean popped the question she slowly migrated into sports jerseys and worn tee shirts. Dean loved both looks but he questioned why she was so dolled up for a sports bar on a Saturday afternoon.

“Dean,” She sighed heavily, light blue eyes found Dean from across the table. Dean felt nervous, sickly so, because the expression Reyna was wearing was painfully sad. He took a sip of his beer, still unable to identify the taste of it and turned away from her. 

Their waiter was a nerdy little kid fresh out of high school and too young to understand how not to stare. He smiled widely at Reyna who glanced right back. He struggled to control the pitch of his voice, “Is there anything else I can get you?”

Reyna smiled politely, “No sweetie, how about the check?”

He blushed hotly and scrambled away from the table. Reyna took Dean’s hand, pulling it away from his glass and closer to her. He turned to her, feeling something catch in his throat. She was smiling softly at him, the kind that people used to express sympathy, “Dean.”

He pulled away from her, “Just spit it out Reyna. What’s going on?”

She sighed heavily, “Dean, you know I care a lot about you. And these two years have been amazing.”

He pulled away from her, putting as much distance as possible between them as he could, “Reyna.”

She fell back against the booth and waived her hands, “It’s just, Dean, I’m only 30. I’m not ready for this, for marriage. And you’re going to want a child soon and I don’t even know if I want kids.”

“Wait, only 30,” Dean began, “I thought chicks had that whole biological clock thing.”

Her expression darkened, “We talked about the sexism, Dean. I just...” She sighed, “The party is going to be over and I’m not ready for that.”

Dean heaved a great sigh, “I’m ready for it.”

“Are you?” She waived her hand at him accusingly, “Dean ‘The Player’ Winchester is ready to marry me? Ready for the white picket fence and rugrats...with me?”

Dean frowned, “Yeah, I lo-”

“No you don’t.” She sighed, “You really like the sex and you like hanging out with me. But you don’t love me. I’m just the one who stuck around the longest.”

“Reyna, are you ending this?” Dean took a long sip of his beer.

“Yes, Dean.” She rolled her shoulders, “I’m ending it. I’m canceling the wedding.” She pulled at her finger, ripping off the plain gold engagement ring. She set it gently down on the table, single diamond facing Dean, “Take it back.”

“Why?” Dean sighed, staring down at the ring.

Reyna heaved a great sigh and stood, “Think of it this way, Dean, you always talked about playing the field.” The waiter was walking up to them, bill in hand. She took it from him, glanced at the amount, then pulled two twenties out of her pocket and forced them into his hands. She turned to Dean with a sad smile, “Here’s you’re excuse to start trying out men.”

With that she stormed out of the restaurant and Dean was left in his booth, struggling to not be embarrassed. The waiter looked flustered and at a loss for words. He smiled stiffly then picked up the ring and escaped the restaurant.

*

Castiel sipped at his cold coffee as he marched down the hallways of his office building. The hallway was an array of windows on one side, couches and meaningless paintings on the other. Employees were spread out on the couches, a few eating but most of them were on their phones. Castiel couldn’t understand the concept of speaking on a phone, especially when that’s what they did all day long.

Castiel was a manager, had worked his way up from a representative on the phone to a manager in charge of 15 employees that answered phones. It wasn’t the best job but he’d been with the company for almost a decade. He wasn’t sure what else he might have been qualified for.

The happiest part about his job was his co-manager, Sam Winchester. The boy was a college graduate in a field that wasn’t looking for new comers so he got a job here. He’d been on Castiel’s team nearly two years ago, then his team lead and now his manager on the night shift. Castiel was happy to see him at his desk, the one next to Castiel’s and separated by a low wall that ran across all the cubicles, it meant another day of invigorating conversation.

“Hey Cas,” Sam grinned and pulled a steaming cup of coffee from the shop down the street. He placed it gently into Castiel’s free hand, “One pump sweet mint and a single shot expresso, right?”

Castiel smiled, “You spoil me, Sam.”

The man grinned, his whole body expressing pure joy, “Yeah well, you’ve really helped me out these last couple of years, I’m just trying to pay you back.”

Castiel smiled and eased into his desk, “You deserved it.”

Janee, a new employee and a very sweet girl despite her nosiness, stepped up to his desk, “Good Afternoon, Cas. How are you today?”

“I’m fine Janee, how are you?” Castiel rolled his shoulders as he shed his overcoat and fixed his tie.

She smiled, “Good, Daniel took me out last night. He met Jamael, too. I think they really got along.” She plucked at one of Castiel’s frames, the one that held a picture of Castiel and his sister. She didn’t wait for Castiel to respond, “Did you get lucky this weekend?”

Castiel blushed and Sam held back a snort, “No, Janee. I spent the weekend reading.”

She rolled her eyes, “You’re getting old, Cas. It’s going to be too late to find a man soon.”

“I’m 29, Janee.” He sighed. 

She rolled her eyes, “Like I said, old. I’m 25 and already the guys are looking the other direction. Think about gay men, Cas. You’re old at 21 in the gay world.”

“Janee,” Sam interrupted, “Are you on break?”

“No, they skilled me wrong.” She sighed, “Could you please tell the mighty powers that be back there that I don’t speak spanish and therefore should not be answering spanish speaking phone calls.”

Castiel snorted, “Okay, Janee. Thank you.”

“Oh! And remind them that I don’t take transfers from collections either.”

She returned to her desk behind Castiel. Sam gave him a sympathetic smile and turned back to his computer screen. Castiel started up his two monitors and set his cold coffee down on the desk. He sipped at the fresh one and closed his eyes in pure joy. The things that got Castiel through the day was coffee like this, which was out of his means financially, and conversations with Sam.

“I’d hate to bring this up but did you have a date?” Sam frowned when Castiel shook his head, “Aren’t you lonely?”

Castiel shrugged, “What do I have to offer to a relationship, Sam?”

Sam sighed loudly, “Okay, we’re going to a bar after work.”

“We get off at midnight, Sam.” Castiel unlocked his desk with rhythmic movements. If there was one thing he liked about his job, it was the patterns. He could fall into the routine of the workplace and forget about how cold his apartment was, how lonely he could be at night.

“Breaking news, Cas,” Sam laughed, “Bars are opened until 3.”

*

The bar scene was never Castiel’s idea of entertainment. It was loud and crowded even on a Tuesday evening. People were groping each other in every dark corner and the liquor was bitter and strong. Sam was smiling and chatting up a pretty brunette at the bar, leaving Castiel at a loss of where to go. He was gripping a bottle of hard cider tightly and standing in the middle of the floor.

He looked over to the pool table sitting quietly in a rather empty part of the bar. There were a few chatting couples and a group of guys at tables around the pool but far enough away that Castiel could sink into the solitude of the area.

He sat on a bar stool and sipped his cider. He could see Sam in the distance, the girl beside him gripping his arm. Castiel recognized the girl as Ruby, a secretary for the director of the department. He felt a little proud that Sam had found someone, that the night was somewhat successful.   
He observed his surroundings at a distance, a usual when Castiel was thrown into these events. He liked to watch people from a distance and imagine how his life might have changed by speaking with them. He wasn’t sure if his life would actually be better with these people involved, with this atmosphere becoming regular. 

“Hey,” A sultry, manly voice whispered behind him. Castiel nearly fell from the bar stool, shocked by the voice. He turned to find a handsome man holding a beer loosely in his long fingers. The man’s blazing green eyes focused on Castiel, his dirty blonde hair was cleanly combed. He smiled crookedly, “What are you doing over here?”

Castiel swallowed harshly, “I...um...”

The man laughed and took his seat beside Castiel, “You don’t look like a pool man.”

Castiel felt his face heat. He wasn’t much of a man that measured his attraction by appearances alone. He knew there was more than just a handsome face but this man’s face was the perfect structure. He had a strong, angular jaw and wide, powerful eyes. His grin was something of a lopsided smirk that invoked a fiery heat in Castiel’s belly. 

He shifted uncomfortably, “No, I do not like the water.”

The man snorted, “No, pool, the game with the balls and the sticks.”

Castiel inhaled sharply and felt a stirring in his groin. He shifted uncomfortably in the bar stool. The way the man spoke was pure seduction and it excited Castiel, “I...do not play either.”

The man laughed, “That’s alright. I can teach you.” He took a large chug of his beer and slid off the stool. He took Castiel’s glass and placed it on a table with his own, “Come on. My name is Dean, by the way.”

Castiel smiled shyly, “I may not be very good, Dean.”

Dean slapped him lightly on the back, “No worries, I’m a great teacher. I taught my baby brother and he’s the second best in the state.”

Castiel followed Dean to the table, “You’re brother?”

“Yeah,” Dean grinned and gestured to the bar, “Sammy over there.”

Castiel barely follows his hand, too distracted by how close Dean was. Dean’s eyes found his, hypnotizing him with their brightness. Castiel gulped audibly, “That’s nice. I would be happy to be a pupil.”

Dean smiled brightly and took Castiel by the shoulder, he guided him over to the felt table and grabbed two sticks from the wall. He pressed one into Castiel’s hand and stared at him, “Definitely a good look for you.” Castiel blushed, “So what should I call you?”

Castiel blushed, “Um...Cas.”

“Cas...” Dean grinned, repeating Castiel’s name like it was a gift. Castiel gulped audibly but Dean ignored him and position the triangle of balls at one end of the table. He led Castiel to the edge opposite of the triangle and took hold of his hips, “Well, let’s start with the basics.”

He pushed Castiel forward a little, pressing Castiel’s rear into front. Castiel felt hot and flustered as Dean pressed into him, he became distracted by the warmth surrounding him, forgetting what he was supposed to be doing. Dean muttered softly in his ear, heating it with puffs of breath. Dean manhandled Castiel around the table and Castiel was happy to let him.

*

Dean wasn’t into the hot bar scene, the one where the girls wear Gucci and tell you about it. Where the men manscape and drink martinis then flash their three piece suits at the room and leave like they’re from the rat pack. Dean preferred the dives with the loose women and dangerous guys. Because loose women just liked pretty faces and dangerous guys didn’t talk about back alley blow jobs.

However, since Reyna’s untimely break up, Dean’s been looking for something completely different, something that distracts him from Reyna. It’s too bad that all his local dives were Reyna’s dives too and it seemed like she got all the bars in their break up. He should have signed a prenup.

Instead Dean found himself at the local fancy bar by Sam’s workplace, watching his brother hit on some pretty brunette with a sharp attitude, sipping on ridiculously expensive Corona. He wanted to go home but his apartment still smelled like Reyna’s coconut perfume and going back to that alone was not in the cards. 

Dean had always been a little curious about sex. He had caught a porn when he was ten, a super hairy and a little bit terrifying but still hot. After that, sex became a life goal and it didn’t matter where it came from. But boys were always just a little taboo, nothing more than a hand job or a blow job, but Dean was pretty curious about penetrative sex with a guy.

Reyna was right, maybe he could finally take that leap into bisexuality. Just not with a crowd of hipsters.

Most of the crowd had already coupled off anyways, except for some scruffy guy in the corner. He was people watching and sipping on some fancy stuff from a bottle and he looked exactly like the kind of guy Dean could chat up for awhile.

He made his way over to the corner of the room where a single pool table sat surrounded by just a few barstools and lonely tables. When he got closer, he found a skinny man in an oversized suit. In the dim light of the bar, Dean found pale, slightly scruffy face with a strong, angular jaw set around a wild tangle of black hair. When Dean caught sight of the man’s eyes, he was frozen for a minute.

Wide, pure blue eyes scanned the bar like they were taking in everything. Dean was hooked, startled by their blueness. Reyna had blue eyes like the sky, these were eyes like jewels, glittery and all. Dean felt a heat in his belly, one that meant this night could end exactly how he planned. He approached the man and put on his most charming smile, the one that had won Reyna over. He leaned over the man, catching the scent of ocean on his neck. 

“Hey,” He whispered softly into the man’s ear. He stiffened beneath Dean and turned jerkily towards the voice. Dean rounded the chair to make it easier to see the man. He was handsome, wide eyed and innocent in a way Reyna could be. He grinned, “What are you doing over here?”

Talking with the guy was amusing and Dean could honestly see them turn into friends. If he wasn’t on the hunt to erase Reyna from his memory, he would have spent more time getting to know this guy. Instead Dean keeps it simple and goes straight for the foreplay, teaching someone how to play pool, the sexy way.

He lined up the guy, Cas, in just the right was that he could bend him over the table and feel his ass against his front. It was a familiar position both for men and women to be in and with the way Cas was blushing, it was working for him. Dean gripped those thin hips tightly and reveled in the warmth beneath him. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean grinned, loving the way the man shivered when he said his name, “How about we get out of here?”

Cas blushed and glanced at the bar, “I...um...yes, let’s go.”

Dean grinned and took the man by the hand. It was warm and soft in his grasp, gently squeezing back like Reyna. A part of him knew it was wrong to be taking this man home, especially with the way Cas stared at him. Dean had never felt more like a cad than he did guiding Cas back to his car.

Cas stared at the car, his thin fingers tracing the edges of black metal. Dean gulped at the reverent look in Cas’s face, “This is your car?”

Dean coughed, “Yeah, rebuilt her myself.”

“She’s beautiful.” Cas grinned, “Thank you for letting me ride in her.”

Dean laughed, “Thanks. So, my place?”

Cas nodded and eased into the passenger seat. The drive to Dean’s lonely little apartment in a quiet suburban part of the city. They entered Dean’s apartment quietly, hands tightly clasped together. Dean shut the door and turned to Cas. In the harsh light of his apartment, Cas was truly attractive. Beneath the tan trench coat and oversized suit that he was currently taking off, he was lean and pale with sharp edges that defined him as a man, as not Reyna.

Before Dean could think any longer, he stepped forward and grabbed Cas’s face. He kissed the man soundly, enjoying the roughness beneath his lips. He kissed hotly, roughly but never moved his hands from the man’s face. Cas leaned into the kiss, hands finding Dean’s hips and pulling him closer. Their hips bumped and Dean felt the erection press against his own.

In the eyes of the public, Dean could be confident and a complete flirt but in the privacy of his own home, he was lost. A quickie in the alley didn’t leave much room for thinking any more than how to get one’s self off. But here, where there isn’t the threat of getting caught or time, he had to actively think of his pleasure and as well as his partner’s pleasure. Another man’s pleasure wasn’t something he knew how to achieve.

He stood numbly, watching Cas remove and fold his clothes. He stood in Dean’s living room, naked and hard, watching Dean curiously, “Is this your first time?”

“Uh...” Dean blushed, “You could say that.”

Cas stepped forward, becoming some sex guru with all the grace and allure in the world. He brushed his long fingers up Dean’s coat until he got ahold of the leather collar, “What have you done?”

Cas slowly removed the jacket, “Uh... a blowjob and a handjob. I guess.”

The man grinned, dropping the coat on the floor and slowly unbuttoning the front of Dean’s plaid shirt, “Are you considered more dominant or submissive in bed?”

Dean made a face, “If you’re asking if I want to take it up the ass. Then, no, nothing is going near my ass.”

The man chuckled dryly and removed Dean’s tee shirt, warm fingers ghosted across his chest. His thumb brushed against Dean’s nipple playfully, “It was not in regards to the physical role of penetrative sex but merely how you like to conduct yourself during intercourse.” His fingers brushed down Dean’s stomach and caressed the growing package hidden by his jeans, “I am more than welcome to be penetrated but I had hoped you will not be turned off if I tell you how to proceed.”

Dean laughed, “You certainly have a way with the sex talk, Cas. I don’t mind if you take the wheel. But, nothing goes in my ass.”

Cas chuckled and unbuckled his jeans. He slowly slid the pants and boxers down, dropping to his knees as the pants fell to his ankles. Cas gently removed Dean’s socks and shoes before removing the jeans and tossing them aside. He looked up to Dean and his half erect cock. He grinned and placed his hands on Dean’s muscular thighs. He kissed the area around Dean’s dick before licking the head gently. 

Dean grunted as the scratchy tongue sent a spark of heat up his spine. Cas licked it again, more slowly and Dean shivered. Dean, feeling at a loss of what to do, moved his hands into Cas’s hair, stroking his scalp. Girls seemed to like it when he played with their hair so he mimicked the motion with Cas. He messaged the scalp gently and shuddered when Cas moaned around the head of his cock. 

Castiel’s fingers moved upwards, fingers dancing around Dean’s wide thighs and pert ass. Dean resisted the urge to press forward, to push himself deeper into Cas’s mouth. He new if he pushed the pleasure too much, the night would end before he wanted it to. Cas, however, didn’t seem to be patient. After several kitten strokes of his tongue, He opened his mouth wide and swallowed Dean whole, his nose brushing against the small hairs on Dean’s stomach.

“Geez,” Dean whimpered, feeling his knees give way. Pleasure burned low in his gut, to the point that he was sure the night was over. Cas slowly pulled of Dean’s cock, licking his way backwards. Cas freed his mouth from Dean’s dick and listened to the man whimper above him. He licked the slit gently, then circled Dean’s purple head, “God, Cas. You’re really sexy.”

Cas’s red lips lifted up at the edges in some awkward grin before he swallowed the head of Dean’s dick again. He slowly pushed the entire piece into his mouth, catching the head at the back of his throat. Dean whimpered and watched with rapt attention as Cas began to create a pace.

He pulled back, licking the underside of Dean’s dick until just the head was in his mouth, then he swallowed the dick all the way down. Each time was a little more shallow, a little faster until Cas was bobbing his head on Dean’s cock and making the most obscene noises. Dean himself was whimpering and moaning as he watched the dark haired man. He could feel the impending orgasm building in his gut, intensifying with the moaning, slurping sounds of Cas’s blowjob.

Dean moved his fingers from Cas’s scalp to the back of his neck, wrapping his hands around the area and forcing Cas to stop. Blue eyes found his, darkened by lust and curious, “Dean...”

His voice sounded raw and wrecked, bruised from Dean’s dick down his throat. Dean chuckled, “Man, this will all be over if you keep going.”

Cas nodded and Dean helped him to stand. Dean brushed his thumb across Cas’s mouth, again thinking of how similar he was to Reyna. Though Reyna hated giving blowjobs unless she didn’t want to actually have sex. Cas seemed to like it enough, his own dick leaking precum against his thigh and Dean’s stomach. Dean smiled encouragingly and guided Cas to his bed in the back room of the apartment.

Cas went willingly, fingers brushing along Dean’s wrist, causing small tremors up and down his spine. They finally reached the bedroom and Cas took his place on the bed. His pale legs spread wide and he watched Dean hesitate. Dean was standing in front of Cas, taking in the flat chest and hairy legs.

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas asked quietly. His long fingers were pressed into the army green comforter of Dean’s bed, one of Reyna’s wayward throw pillows was laying just beyond Cas’s hand. Dean wasn’t sure how that had gotten there, he could have sworn everything of Reyna’s had gone into the trash.

Dean gulped, “Um...yeah, just nervous.”

“We could have continued in the hallway, if that would have helped you at all.” Cas pressed, “We do not have to have penetrative sex.”

“No,” Dean flushed white, “I need this, Cas.” He stepped forward and kneeled in front of him, placing his hand strategically on either side of Cas’s thighs, “You’re really sexy.”

The edges of Cas’s bruised lips perked up again, “I know, Dean. My face is of the correct proportional and dimensional appearance to be considered attractive. But physical appearance does not always mean that you want to have sex.”

Dean laughed, “Actually, yeah it kinda does for me.”

Cas moved one hand to the side of Dean’s face, stroking the high cheek bone softly. This was not a Reyna move, this was a move his mother used to placate Dean in his youth. Cas’s big, wide eyes stared at Dean and that feeling, the indescribable burning that told Dean he had to fuck this man right now. That his problems would be solved if he screwed this man now, came hurtling back at him.

Dean laughed, “You probably think I’m just some stupid guy.”

Cas chuckled, “I does not matter what I think, only that I wish to reach orgasm and I would like you to get me there.”

Dean laughed out loud and leaned forward, gently nuzzling Cas’s long neck. The man moaned loudly and pulled Dean closer. Dean’s hand shifted, touching the edges of Cas’s thighs. His thumbs moved up the wide expanse of pale, slightly hairy flesh which caused Cas to moan and buck his thighs. The movement put Cas’s erect cock right in the way of Dean’s own and the two moan simultaneously.

Thoughts escaped Dean as Cas continued to rub their erections together. Cas’s hands found Dean’s ass and squeezed tightly, forcing Dean into a rhythmic dry humping. Dean laughed and then moaned when Cas pressed the head of his cock just right against Dean’s.

“Damn, you must be experienced.” Dean chuckled, panting as the burning pleasure filled his senses.

Cas shook his head and then moaned as Dean found a particularly sensitive spot and sucked a bruise into the skin. Cas humped aggressively and the comment went ignored, “Dean, I need you.”

Dean laughed and moved his hands to the plush muscle of Cas’s ass. He squeezed the area and laughed when Cas bucked up against his hands. His fingers found Cas’s entrance and he teased it slightly, feeling Cas shudder under Dean. Dean then moved his hands to Cas’s thigh, sitting up and setting himself in between Cas as he raised the legs to his shoulders. He was shocked to see Cas so flexible, ankles crossing behind his head and back flexed at a perfect angle.

Dean traced his fingers around the hair at the base of Cas’s cock, course and not too thick like Reyna had it. He pushed his head up against Cas’s hole. The area was dry and clenched tight and Dean idly wondered if Cas was a virgin before he pressed the head against Cas’s hole.

Cas cried out and pushed Dean away. He lowered his legs and clamped his knees shut in front of Dean to close him off from the prize. Dean looked up at Cas’s face which was red, eyes wide, “I need to be prepped, Dean. It doesn’t just go in.”

Dean blushed bright red, “Oh...”

“I don’t lubricate naturally like a woman nor does it stretch as effectively. Do you have a lubricant product or lotion?” Cas asked softly, clinically. Dean quietly moved to the table beside his bed. He opened the drawer and found ‘His and Her’ KY lotion from the last time him and Reyna tried to get kinky and a sleeve of condoms, because Reyna hadn’t wanted children right away. Dean pulled out the ‘His’ KY and passed it to Cas quietly. The man nodded when he took the gel, “And condoms, please.”

Dean nodded and tore a single packet for himself, “I...uh...well I was with a girl for a long time. I guess I forgot what its like with a new partner.”

Cas didn’t appear to be listening. He laid himself up against Dean’s sparse pillows and spread the gel on his fingers, he watched Dean carefully, “I was like that my first time. Pornographic films do not show the part before penetration and until I had felt it myself, I hadn’t understood the purpose of preparation.”

Dean nodded along and watched at a safe and escapable distance as Cas’s fingers carefully poked and prodded at his hole. He exhaled deeply and pressed a single finger inside himself. Dean watched, face just a little green. After all, stuff rarely went in there.

Cas caught his eyes, “Do you want me to do this someplace else?”

And how much of a dick would that have made Dean if he told a guy he didn’t think this part was sexy. He really didn’t, it was just a little gross and overwhelming but Dean wasn’t an asshole, “No, it’s fine. Do you...need help?”

Cas laughed softly, dryly, “No, Dean.”

Cas gasped and worked a second finger into himself. Dean tried not to watch, instead he focused on Cas’s waning erection, “You don’t enjoy this?”

“Entry burns, Dean,” Cas grunted, “And sometimes I have things that distract me.”

Dean blushed, assuming that was his cue. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Cas’s dick, tongue coming out to taste the exposed vein. Cas grunted again but Dean noticed his hips shifted just a little. Dean smiled and licked at the dick, much like how Cas had done to him. He moved his hand to the base of Cas’s penis and pumped just a little. He tongued the head and felt the erection grow again in his mouth. Cas was panting again and his wrist was working up a storm as it pumped fingers into him.

“Dean,” He panted, “I’m ready.”

Dean moaned against Cas’s dick, causing the man to wail loudly and hump. Dean continued to pump Cas’s dick as he grabbed the condom. He dropped his hand long enough to rip open the condom and roll it down his dick. Cas whimpered at the loss of heat then cried when Dean pulled his hand away from his hole.

If Dean looked at the hole correctly, he could almost imagine it as a pussy, especially with the way it dripped with lube. Cas spread his legs wide around Dean’s hips, waiting for the man to stop staring. He grabbed the lube and forced it into Dean’s hand. Without having to be told, Dean took the lube and spread a decent amount on his dick. He wiped the remainder around Cas’s hole and then took the man’s knees in his grasp.

Cas moaned as he spread the legs wide and pressed his throbbing dick against the entrance. Dean pressed in quickly, the head of his cock breaching Cas quickly. The man cried out beneath Dean which caused him to stop. Tears prickled at the edges of his eyes which Dean whipped away gently, “Sorry.”

“You’re fine,” Cas panted, “Please move slower.”

Dean did, inch by inch he pressed into Cas until his balls were touching Cas’s ass. The two panted, completely overwhelmed by the feeling of each other. Cas clenched experimentally around Dean and Dean shuddered when the tight, wet heat became tighter.

“You are big,” Cas moaned.

Dean laughed, “Thanks, I get that a lot.”

Cas shifted and then looped his ankles together behind Dean’s back, “You can move now, Dean.”

Dean smiled and pressed forward just a little. Cas cried out loudly, hands immediately finding the bed spread and clenching hard. Dean stopped, “Cas, are you okay?”

Cas moaned, “You found my prostate. Please, keep going.”

Dean laughed and gripped Cas’s legs harder. He pulled back as far as he could go before falling out and pressed all the way in again, punching air out of Cas’s lungs. Dean set up a soft rocking motion that reached the deepest part of Cas. He cried out and writhed underneath Dean, his hard dick smacking against his stomach every time Dean entered him. Cas’s face was full of exuberance, eyes half closed in pure bliss and mouth opened as moans and cries were forced out of him.

“Dean,” Cas moaned, “Please, push harder. I am not soft.”

Dean exhaled, barely able to stand the feeling of making a man cry out in need. He wrapped Cas’s knees around his shoulders and pressed further down on the lithe body. Cas cried out beneath him, pushing hips upwards to catch Dean’s soft thrusts. Cas’s hands found Dean’s upper arm and squeezed tightly.

“I’m going to give it to you, Cas.” Dean looked down, awestruck by the body beneath him. There was something significantly different about Cas. He was tighter, hotter, and rougher than Reyna. Dean couldn’t say better but there was a pleasing difference. Once Dean got his bearings over Cas he picked up his rhythm, punching into Cas forcefully. The smaller man moaned and cried out in sync to Dean’s thrusting. He grew louder the more Dean fucked him. Dean could feel the burn of orgasm building in his gut and, from the cries that Cas was making, it seemed like Cas was close too. Dean knew that at this point, with a woman, he would just fuck harder until she came. But Dean wasn’t sure if that worked the same for a man.

“Cas,” Dean groaned, catching sight of Cas’s lust blown eyes, “Cas, I’m gonna cum.”

“Okay,” Cas huffed a breath, voice barely audible, “Just...” he shifted as if to grab something but his limbs collapsed on himself. Dean chuckled to himself, the strength of his pride skyrocketing. He pressed into Cas harder, faster, causing the man to scream, “Dean! Dean, I’m so close.”

Cas’s fingers gripped Dean’s forearm and stroked up and down. Dean suddenly understood what Cas was trying to do. With a chuckle, he took hold of Cas’s cock and pumped it at a quick and ruthless pace. Coupled with his own thrusts, Cas could barely keep quiet. He screamed and writhed on the bed, hips trying to meet Dean’s pace. He finally tumbled over the edge, spine arched forward, knees clamped around Dean’s head, his own head pressed against the mattress and his cock pumped semen onto his stomach. 

It was a blinding sight, one that sent Dean over the edge and he grunted out and he came deep in Cas. He fell forward, into Cas’s motionless body. He nuzzled into the sweaty neck, hoping the smell of man will ground him after such an intense orgasm. Only instead, he floated away into some semi conscious state. 

Cas panted loudly beneath him but allowed Dean to continue to press his weight into him. Reyna hated when Dean didn’t move right away, didn’t clean them both up and get rid of the condom. Cas didn’t seem to mind at all. 

Dean finally started to feel the itch of the used condom, the cum that still clung to his dick. He pulled away from Cas who was still panting beneath him. He pulled out slowly, waiting for any signs of discomfort from Cas. When Cas merely closed his eyes, Dean looked down to the condom. He frowned as he noticed the jizz pool on the bedspread, leaving a spot. He glanced at Cas’s hole but nothing was falling out so Dean assumed that everything was fine. 

He shrugged and quickly got the broken condom into a trash can and then grabbed a cloth for Cas. He handed it to the man who sloppily pressed it against his stomach and cleaned up the mess. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and wondered where they’d go from there. Now that the hormones had been abated, Dean was truly afraid that Cas may have thought this was more than just mutual satisfaction. Dean wasn’t ready for something more, even if he liked Cas’s personality. 

“Um...” Dean started. He felt energized and drained all at once and eventually he decided that escaping the situation was the best option. He retreated to his dresser and pulled on some boxers and sweatpants, a regular exercise outfit when he felt like it, “So that was surprisingly energizing and I think I’m going to go for a run.” And just because Dean is that much of a coward he said, “Don’t think you have to rush out of here.”

Blue eyes found his in the half dark and watched as he ran from the bedroom. Dean wasn’t sure how long he was out but when he returned, his limbs were jelly like and the apartment was empty. Dean collapsed into his dirty bed and filled his scenes with the smell of the ocean.

Chapter Two.

Castiel marched down the glass hallway with a skip in his step and a smile on his face. It had been a short eight hours that Cas was full of bliss on Dean’s bed. Though the night had turned awkward and part of Castile wanted to call the night a mistake, he felt better today, tension gone. He settled himself down at his desk and smiled brightly at Sam, “Good Afternoon, Sam.”

Sam stared at him with a slack jawed expression, “Hey Man, you okay.”

Castiel grinned, “Absolutely. Do you have a good night?”

Sam blushed, “Uh...it was okay, you?”

“Very good. We should do that more often, Sam.” Cas turned on his computer and waited for Janee to walk over and ask for a favor. Sam continued to stare at him until Castiel turned his attention back to Sam, “Is something wrong?”

Sam laughed, “My brother would say, you look like you got laid.”

Cas blushed, “Well, it would be a very observant and truthful comment.”

Sam’s jaw fell open and he stared at Cas in shock, “No...wait...No, you actually got laid?”

Cas turned to Sam with a stern look, “Please do not tell anyone, Sam. I do not want word to spread.”

“You know no one cares if your gay, right?” Sam turned back to his computer, “I mean, in reality, it would explain a lot of things about you.”

Cas eased back in his chair and tried not think about how amazingly soar he was or how the euphoria still hadn’t dissipated. It followed him until the end of the week and even into Saturday morning when he woke up aroused from a dream that replayed all of Dean’s actions. However, the pleasure faded by Saturday evening when the smell of his chicken fried rice made him vomit.

He hovered over his toilet for the remainder of the evening, disoriented and terrified. When he could finally move without feeling nauseous, he crawled to his couch and called his sister.

“Hello?” Anna’s perky voice filtered through the phone. He could hear her husband, Michael and their son, Thomas, in the background, “Cas?”

“Hello, Anna. How are you?” Cas curled around a worn blanket on his couch. He had a book resting on the coffee table, a true crime novel that Anna’s husband had given him last year for christmas.

“Oh, you know,” She chuckled, “Being a stay-at-home Mom is like the worst. I’m cleaning all the time and you would think I’d be able to read during nap time but no, I end up passing out on the couch.” He could hear her groan as she relaxed on the couch, “I don’t know how these housewives have time to raise children, please their husbands, and read trashy novels.”

It was a running joke between them, how Anna would make fun of the housewives most people thought she was and Cas would joke about the gay shut-ins that people compared him to. It was a truly self deprecating moment for both of them because they were both everything and nothing like their stereotypes. 

“It’s because they do not please their husbands.” Cas responded without missing a beat.

Anna laughed lightly, “You’re right, they leave that to the mistresses.”

“Yes,” Cas turned towards the back of his couch, “You are just lucky enough to have a husband that loves you too much.”

Anna groaned, “I know. My life is awful.” They shared another dry chuckle before Anna spoke again, “So how are you?”

“I have been well.” Cas responded.

There was a pause a moment held between the two where Castiel knew that Anna knew. She gasped loudly, “You met someone.”

“You know me well, Anna.” He sighed, “I met someone on Tuesday night.”

She cooed, “Please, Cas. Spill! Is it serious? Did you sleep with him?”

“No. and Yes.” Cas responded quietly. He felt his stomach roll and flutter. He pressed his free hand to his stomach and waited for Anna to compute the information.

“Geez.” Anna huffed, “Geez, Cas. You slept with a guy and you weren’t serious.” He waited for some long, disappointed talk like their mother always gave Anna. But, ever a surprise, Anna just smiled, “I’m proud of you, little brother. You actually took a chance.”

“Yes,” Cas sighed into the phone.

“Oh dear,” Anna sighed, “I’m going to come see you tomorrow and we’ll talk all about it.”

Cas nodded, then realized that Anna would be able to tell, “I would like that very much.”

He hesitated then, staring into the back of the couch, curled around an old blanket. He felt like a little boy again, waiting for his sister to hug him, comfort him. Anna whispered quietly, “Cas, are you pregnant?”

Cas was quiet for a moment, “How do you know?”

“Well, it’s been less then a week and you usually can’t tell until the second month.” Anna huffed, “But with boys...I don’t know. I’ll be here for you, Cas.”

“Thank you, Anna.” Cas sighed, “Good night.”

“Good Night, Cas.” Anna whispered, “I love you.”

Cas spent the next several hours researching male pregnancy online and passed out on the couch. He awoke to Anna entering his condo with her personal key with fancy coffee and doughnuts. Cas snuffed the coffee and devoured two doughnuts before he noticed Anna’s expression.

“Cas,” She started, “You turned down coffee.”

He frowned, “I suppose.”

Anna smiled brightly and hugged him, “Cas, you’re pregnant. I mean, it’s really soon but I was looking on this website yesterday. It’s this gay couple and the one found out he was pregnant three days after they had sex. They were planning on children anyway but maybe it isn’t too soon for you.” She took a deep breath, “Have you taken a test yet?”

Castiel shook his head ‘no’ and then rubbed his stomach, “This isn’t good, Anna. The father...he wouldn’t want to be apart of this.”

Anna smiled sadly and took Castiel’s arm in her small hand, “Forget the man. Are you happy?”

Castiel took a moment to think. He was in a dead end job, living in a lonely apartment with nothing going for him. But now, he may have a child on the way, someone to fill the void of everything that loneliness was taking over. His hands fell to his stomach, “Yes, I think I’m happy.”

Anna eased her weight against him, “That’s what’s important, Cas. You don’t need a man just a good job and this little baby.”

Castiel leaned against her and rested his free hand against his stomach, “He was very charming, Anna. I really liked him.”

Anna shrugged, “Then you’d go out for awhile, get irritated because he burped at the dinner table and spend the next 18 years trying to get rid of him.”

Castiel laughed dryly, “It would be better not to involve him at all. He probably does not even remember me.”

“Someday you’ll find a guy who makes you tingle down there and you’ll forget all about Dean.” Anna offered and they relaxed in silence.

***

Dean barely cared when Reyna came by his apartment to pick up her things. They’d shared the apartment for months now, nearly everything in there belonged to her. He should have been crying or at least being a jerk to her. However, he quietly helped her pack up her clothes and ushered her out of the apartment with an honest smile and a friendly hug.

Dean wasn’t bothered by Reyna at all and certainly didn’t miss her when she went away. Instead he spent the evening wondering his apartment and wondering what a certain blue eyed male would look like, invading all that empty space. He imagined laying Castiel over his kitchen table, his living room couch, his bedroom. His hand actually hurt by the time he made it to bed. He turned to his side and caught a whiff of Castiel’s musky scent and sighed happily. 

He dreamed all night of Cas and not in the way that he had imagined during the day. It was Castiel sleeping in his bed, Castiel making breakfast. It was Castiel with a baby in his arms and singing soft lullabies to their child. Dean did not wake up with an erection, but a feeling of utter contentment and that had never happened to him. It was scary, in a way, but also sad.

Dean’s first time feeling content was thinking about a one night stand, a man he’d written off 5 minutes after sleeping with him. Dean wallowed in his own self pity for two months, tried to sleep with a someone for one month, then went on a frantic man hunt for Cas after that. It was hard to imagine a name like Castiel being difficult to find in the phonebook. By the end of nearly six months without finding Castiel, with those hauntingly perfect dreams almost every night, he resigned himself to being utterly alone and pinning.

***

Keeping his pregnancy a secret only lasted so long. He had survived roughly five months of pretending not to throw up when the women sprayed their perfume around or when he caught the smell of cafeteria food. He slowly bought larger shirts in hopes that it would just appear that he was gaining weight. Unfortunately he had a co worker like Sam who was too smart for his own good. 

From across the desk, Sam eyed him suspiciously, “You’ve been going to the bathroom a lot lately.” 

Castiel blushed deeply and turned as far away as possible from him. When caught the smell of Julie’s chinese food, he felt his stomach drop and he rushed to the men’s restroom. He collapsed against the toilet, hugging it tightly as he expelled his very bland lunch. Sam was at the stall door, watching with a sympathetic face.

Castiel eased back against the cool wall and stared up at the younger man. He felt like a child, caught with his first hangover and he flushed the toilet along with his own shame. Sam’s eyes narrowed in on his waist, his sweater having ridden up to reveal the edges of his growing stomach.

Sam gasped, “You...You’re....”

Castiel was immediately being pulled to his feet. He stumbled slightly and leaned into the taller man. Sam’s hands pulled at the shirt until more of his stomach was revealed. Castiel could feel the heat of his cheeks grow, “I may have enjoyed June’s cookies too much yesterday.”

Sam threw him a very stern face that quelled all of Castiel’s excuses, “This isn’t from eating too much, Cas. And I’ve been watching you, you barely eat now...” Sam paused and pulled away from Cas, his eyes slowly looking away, “Do you know how far you are?”

Castiel blushed, “Six months. The doctor said that baby has been progressing well.”

Sam heaved a huge sigh, “Good...good...” He threaded his thick fingers through his long brown hair, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Castiel blushed and pushed passed Sam to wash his hands, “It is not your business, Sam. You are not the father.”

“No,” Sam stopped him, “But I’m your friend. I’m also your co worker and when you have to file maternity leave papers, I’m going to read them. I’m...I’m a little hurt, Cas.”

Castiel felt the tears burn the back of his eyes, “I can do it alone, Sam. I don’t need your help.”

“But I want to help.” Sam sighed softly, “There isn’t another father in the picture is there? So you may need some help. I can babysit on my days off, I can take you to appointments. Man, I can make excuses for you at work.”

Castiel felt his shoulders grow heavy, the tears rushing down his face. He rubbed at them frantically, “I have always been alone.”

Sam chuckled, “I know but were friends and you don’t have to be alone.”

Castiel whipped the tears away, “Thank you, Sam. I...I am sorry I kept it secret. I did not know how people would react. I am male and without a husband...”

Sam snorted, “It’s no the 19th century, Cas. Men get pregnant, so what. People have sex before marriage, it happens. There are tons of people here who aren’t married with kids and they don’t give a shit.”

Castiel rolled his shoulders, “I-”

“Am no better than them.” Sam smiled encouragingly, “You had a little fun for once and this baby is now a reminder of all that fun you had.”

Castiel’s hand immediately went to rest on his growing stomach, his thoughts on that fateful night with the elusive Dean. Memories still made him burn and ache deep in his gut and sometimes, he touched himself to those memories. He could feel a smile touch his lips, “You are very smart, Sam.”

The taller man smiled, “Yeah, well someone has to be.”

He wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulder, “Are you going to tell the father?”

Cas shuddered to think of telling Dean he could become a father. Dean would probably be mad, furious and, though they hadn’t seen each other in months, would probably never want to speak with Cas again. It would make the situation, the friendship, he had with Sam. He shook his head, “I don’t...I don’t think he would be as accepting. It was a one night stand, Sam.”

Sam’s face immediately slumped in sadness, “He deserves to know, at least.”

Castiel eased slowly moved out of the bathroom, “I’ll tell him...soon. When, when I have the courage to.”

Sam sighed and guided Cas back to his desk.

*

The week was long when Sam finally was able to go to his brother’s apartment. He didn’t like to admit to himself that the reason he hadn’t been going to see Dean was of the other’s attitude. Since his long term girlfriend left him and the one night Dean spent at the bar near Sam’s workplace, he hadn’t been the same.

A guy who was always the life of the party was suddenly a mopey drunk that sat in his recliner in his underwear, hugging a bottle of Jack. Sam was not surprised to find his brother sitting in his favorite lazy boy in worn jeans and a can of beer.

Sam sighed, “At least put on a shirt, Dean.”

“What’s the point?” Dean moaned, “I’ve given up, Sam.”

“Oh please,” Sam loosened his tight and pushed Dean off the chair, “We’ll order a pizza and you’ll feel better.” Sam could admit he was a little worried. Dean had never handled a break up so badly and part of him wasn’t sure it was all about Reyna, “Dean, what is up with you?”

“Nothing,” Dean pouted, leaning on his dirty kitchen counter, “I mean, why does there have to be something wrong? Can a dude sit shirtless in his favorite chair without there being a problem.”

“Dean,” Sam sighed, “It’s been six months. Reyna is not going to change her mind about marrying you and I don’t think she’d want to with the way you’re acting. You need to start moving on.”

“Reyna can go to hell.” Dean snarled, “I don’t give a shit.”

“Then what has you so cranky?” Sam frowned, “You’ve never been this bad.”

He clamped shut very tightly and turned his head as far away from Sam as possible. Dean scratched at his exposed stomach as he stared at something beyond the kitchen walls. The gesture oddly struck Sam, the image of Cas in the bar and lovingly stroking his stomach. He laughed to himself which brought Dean’s attention back to Sam, “What?”

Sam sighed, “Uh, nothing. One of my coworkers is pregnant. He told me about it earlier this week.” Dean was clearly not interested but allowed Sam to continue speaking as he order pizza online, “He’s such a conservative guy, ya know? The first time he really went out was that one night we met up at Bar Freud. He apparently hooked up with someone,” Dean turned a little more attention on Sam, “And I guess he got pregnant.”

Dean felt something in his chest flutter and tighten, “Oh...yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sam clicked the okay for the pizza and recorded the delivery time, “He’s like six months along now, dude. And he was going to do it all on his own.”

“Six months?” Dean muttered nonchalantly. He set his beer down and stretched, “You said he was at that fruity bar that night?”

Sam snickered, “Bar Freud is a really great place, Dean. And yeah, I invited Cas. He hung around the pool tables.”

Dean felt his lungs collapse and the air leave him. Cas, it sounded like his Cas. The same Cas that blew his mind and made Reyna seem like just a high school crush and not the love of his life. And, unless Cas had run out the next night and banged some other stranger which was incredibly unlikely, then Dean may be looking at fatherhood.

It honestly was not as scary as he thought it would be.

“He...uh...this Cas...” Dean tried to be as subtle as possible and thank god for brotherly bond. Sam had picked up on exactly what he was going for.

“He’s this totally clueless guy.” Sam chuckled to himself, “Really nice but really naive. All the girls in the work place love his blue eyes and wild hair.” Sam’s face soured just a little, “Even Jessica and Ruby but I guess I can’t really blame them. If I were gay, I’d think he was attractive.”

Dean felt his heart pounding in his ears. That was his Cas, the very same awkward guy that didn’t understand that pool was a game and that Dean was hitting on him. Dean was going to be a father and it may not have been the kind of partner he expected, it didn’t change the fact that he could feel the pure joy deep within himself. 

“Is he...uh...” Dean rubbed the back of his head, “Single?”

“Dean,” Sam frowned, “You are not going to date my six month pregnant co worker. That’s low.”

Dean flustered, “Sam...please. I have more class than that.” Dean paused, “I just...”

Sam stared in shock, the reality of Dean’s unspoken words haunting him. He stared at Dean with wide hazel eyes, “Dean...”

The doorbell rang though and the two were geared away from the conversation. When the pizza man had been paid and they sat in Dean’s small living room. Dean finally had the courage to speak again, “Would you happen to have his number?”

*

Sam had been suspicious all day. He barely looked at Castiel and had gone out of his way to get a decaffeinated latte for Sam that morning and a protein shake on his lunch break. He shuffled around his desk and struggled for conversation next to Castiel. 

At the end of their shift, Sam and Cas quietly walked to their cars. Just before Castiel was going to say goodnight his phone began to ring. The number was unfamiliar and when Castiel glanced at Sam he looked guilt stricken. Castiel frowned but answered the call regardless, “Hello?”

“Cas?” It was a rough, strained voice that elicited a burn in his lower gut. He stifled a gasp and quietly stared at the night sky, “Cas are you there?”

“Dean...” Castiel responded after a moment, “How did you get this number?”

“Sam...” Castiel’s eyes fell on Sam who blushed hotly and turned to fiddle with his phone, “Cas don’t be mad at him. I just...I’ve wanted to talk to you for some time. I really haven’t had the courage...until now.”

“Dean,” Castiel muttered, “We agreed that it was one night and nothing more. You did not want anything more.”

Dean swallowed, “I...I’m sorry Cas. I freaked out. I want to start again. Will you have dinner with me sometime?”

Castiel stared at Sam, watched him plead quietly while he played with his keys, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Dean.”

“Cas...please...” Dean whispered quietly, “Please give me a chance.”

“When I’m ready, Dean.” Castiel disconnected the line then and glared at Sam, “Did he tell you?”

“I figured it out, Cas.” Sam sighed, “He deserves to be told by you directly. I won’t make excuses for his behavior but he deserves to be told he’s going to be a father. He deserves to have that in his life.”  
Castiel shrugged, “I’m not upset with Dean, Sam. He was cowardly but I had a good time. I just...I’m use to doing things on my own. I need to...prepare myself for involving someone else.”

“You promise me you’ll face him? That you can face him?” Sam sighed, “I think its only fair.”

“Sam,” Castiel sighed, “Dean didn’t break my heart. I wasn’t in love when we had intercourse and I wasn’t heartbroken when he left in the middle of the night. But I need some time and please respect that from me.”

“Okay, Cas.” Sam sighed and he eased into his car. Sam drove all the way to Dean’s apartment and frantically explained everything to the half drunk brother.

“Okay,” Dean breathed, “Okay he wants some space...I’ll give him space.”

Sam smiled encouragingly.

*

A month after Sam had given Dean his number, a month after his dark secret was revealed. Cas believed he was ready to face Dean. It didn’t help that he was the size that he was, round with a rapidly growing baby but there was no better time to approach Dean with the truth than now, when the evidence was clear and Castiel could prepare himself for the inevitable rejection.

He called Dean quickly, just after he’d stepped out of the shower, when the urge to speak with him was at its strongest. Before he could regret the decision, he found the unlabeled number in his contact history and pressed the button.

The phone hardly rang, one shrill ring in his ear before it was answered. There was a fumbling sound before Dean’s voice, deep with sleep moaned into the phone, “Hello?”

“Good morning, Dean.” Castiel muttered quietly, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Cas,” He breathed, then paused, “I was awake, just showering.”

Castiel blushed at the image of a naked Dean, “Oh...well...”

Dean chuckled, “Don’t get all embarrassed now, we’ve seen each other naked.”

Castiel felt his face heat up and his stomach burn, “Yes, well I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes...” Dean responded quickly.

Castiel felt laughter begin to boil in his lungs. He sat down on his bed, imagined the giddiness in Dean’s features as they crossed his face, “I did not ask you yet.”

“I don’t care.” Dean responded with a stern, stubborn response, “Cas, I think I made a mistake all those months ago. Whatever you want me to know or be apart of, I’ll do it.”

Castiel allowed the moment to settle, to let Dean’s passion fade away for just a minute. Castiel gripped the phone tightly, “Let’s meet for dinner.”

“Okay.”

*

Castiel nervously fiddled with his fingers as he waited at the dinner table. He barely wanted to admit to himself that he was nervous but with the way his palms were sweating. He’d accepted long ago that his relationship with Dean would not progress any further than that one night. So, when Dean asked to meet with him, Castiel was just a little confused.

There was a part of him that expected Dean to not show up at all but then the man appeared, led by the petite hostess. He looked around the room, crowded with other couples, before his eyes fell on Castiel. He smiled brightly, eyes the same fiery green that they were that night. Castiel stood to be polite and Dean’s eyes fell to Castiel’s stomach. His smile did not fade, in fact it grew brighter as the hostess led him to his seat.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel offered politely then sat down across from the man. The hostess gave him a menu then briskly retreated to her post.

Dean blushed softly, “Hey, Cas. You look good.”

Castiel’s hand immediately fell to his stomach, “Th-thank you.”

There was a moment of awkward silence as Dean shuffled through the menu before he tossed the menu on to the table, “Look, I was really stupid back then.”

“We are consenting adults, Dean.” Castiel offered quietly, “There was no mention of a relationship when we had sex. I accepted that.”

“Cas...” Dean smiled softly, “You’re...you’re kinda perfect. And I seriously haven’t stopped thinking about that night.”

Castiel blushed, “I have not either.”

“Would you...can we...” Dean heaved a sigh and paused. The waiter came by in that moment, taking their drink orders. When the waiter left, Dean tried to form the sentences again. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say but he was going to try.

He prepared to speak again when Cas interrupted, “I feel I should tell you something, Dean.”

“Uh...um...okay,” Dean blushed and eased back in his chair.   Castiel leaned forward, folding his hands on the table, “Dean. I’m pregnant.”

Dean exhaled audibly, tension easing out of his body, “Oh...”

“And its yours.” Castiel finished with a deep blush, “There hasn’t been...anyone since that night.”

Dean tried to fight a smile, “I...there hasn’t been anyone important, Cas. I’ve gotta confess something.” Castiel smiled kindly at Dean, bright and glowing. Dean swallowed, “I was engaged before we hooked up. She...uh...dumped me before I slept with you.”

Castiel nodded and leaned back in his chair. The waiter came by again, giving them their drinks and then taking their orders. Castiel turned back to Dean, “I understand that, Dean. We...don’t have to get involved, Dean. I’ll allow you to see the baby.”

Dean smiled softly, “I’d like to have a relationship with you. At least try with you.”

Castiel rolled his shoulders as if easing his own stress. He looked around the restaurant and wondered if this was how real relationships were, if the movies he watched as a child were unrealistic. Did his parents negotiate their terms before dating, before marriage, before having him?

Dean reached across the table and gently took Castiel’s hand, “It’s a start, Cas.”

Cas rotated his wrist just so, gently lacing their fingers together with a soft smile, “Yes.”

*

Castiel grunted when a cramp nearly blinded him. He doubled over his shopping cart and tried to breath through the pain. A cold hand relaxed against his sweaty neck, “Cas?”

He looked up to Dean who looked worriedly down at him. Castiel tried to smile but another jolt of pain in his gut ripped a cry from him. Dean took hold of Castiel’s shoulder and raised him up. Castiel placed a his hand against his stomach, feeling the baby stir within, “I...I think it’s time.”

“Time?” Dean stood frozen in his place, “Like the baby is coming?”

Castiel nodded and cried again, “Dean...I need to go to the hospital.”

Dean smiled widely and quickly led Castiel to the car. In the last several months, Castiel and Dean had been growing closer, not as close as Dean had liked but he was satisfied with the Saturday morning grocery shopping trips and the Sunday evening dinners. Especially when Castiel would take his hand in the parking lot or at the dinner table. 

He had waited for this day with a sick excitement, nervous but completely overjoyed. He couldn’t wait to see his son or daughter and had spent many nights fixing up Castiel’s spare bedroom, changing it into the perfect nursery. Now that Castiel was having the baby, Dean wondered if yellow was really a neutral color or if the crib was completely safe.

“Dean,” Castiel grunted, “Please hurry. My water broke.”

Dean gasped, eyes falling to the floor at Castiel’s feet but it was not wet. It looked like Castiel’s chair was just a little wet but he was too nervous to really concentrate on that. They rushed to the hospital and the nursing staff got Castiel in a room quickly.

“Are you coming in?” One of the nurses asked him, grabbing his wrist as they wheeled Castiel to the maternity ward.

“Uh...” Dean stuttered. They hadn’t talked about Dean being in the room during the birth. Dean had assumed that Castiel wouldn’t want him in there at all but then Cas turned back, had the nurse stop the wheelchair to turn to him. Castiel’s large blue eyes stared at Dean, pouty and irresistible. Dean couldn’t help but smile. He turned to the nurse and nodded sharply, “Yeah, yeah. Um...let me just call my brother and Cas’s sister.”

Castiel smiled brightly, nearly blinding and Dean felt lighter looking at that grin. The nurses wheeled him away and Dean called Sam and Anna quickly. He was then ushered into a room where they put him in scrubbed and he cleaned his hands before putting the gloves and mask on.

He entered the hospital room to Castiel bent over and screaming. Dean rushed to his side and grabbed his hand tightly, “I’m here, Cas.”

Castiel took Dean’s hand and laced their fingers together, “Dean.”

Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel’s sweaty forehead. They worked through the labor, Castiel squeezing Dean’s hand tightly. He finally relaxed when a loud, sharp cry echoed around the room. Dean froze, clinging to Castiel as the doctor pulled a small, bloody lump from between Castiel’s legs. They rushed the crying child to the sink to clean out the placenta. The doctor turned to Dean with a smile, “It’s a girl. Congratulations.”

Dean felt his eyes burn with tears and his cheeks hurt from smiling so wide, “A girl?”

The doctor nodded and the nurse presented them with a tiny bundle of pink and flesh. Dean felt the breath in his lungs escape. Castiel huffed beside him and extended his arms for the baby. The nurse eased the girl into his grasp. Castiel smiled and brushed his large finger against her small cheek, “She’s perfect.”

Dean grinned and leaned forward, “She is.” He brushed his lips against her warm forehead and grinned when she murmured. He then turned to Castiel, stared into the man’s tired but electric blue eyes and couldn’t help but feel the perfection of the moment, “Thank you, Castiel.”

Castiel grinned and adjusted the baby, “What should we name her?”

Dean smiled, “I don’t know. We never really decided.”

Castiel looked down at the baby, “Maybe...Nora.”

Dean snorted, “That’s a terrible name, Cas.” The man pouted, eyes growing wide. Dean laughed jovially, “Okay, okay. Nora.”

Castiel’s expression softened, turning loving and expressive. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Dean’s. He returned the kiss gently with their daughter in between in between.


End file.
